Amanda and Lotte's (S)excellent Adventures
by GeminiAlchemist
Summary: Amanda and Lotte have started dating, to most peoples surprise. What really drew Amanda to Lotte was just how sweet and innocent she seemed. Well, she was in for a bit of a surprise. Rated for Suggestive themes.


**A/N:** I finally did it. I talked about it so much in my sukko collection, and slipped it in so much, but now, I finally did it!

For those of you don't know, I didn't originally ship this. In a chapter of my sukko collection, I needed Lotte to pretend to date someone, and picked Amanda for the humor potential. They end up an actual item by the end, and it was hilarious. Just trust me on that. Then they slipped in more and more chapters and I accidentally ended up shipping it hard.

 **Warnings** : Very pervy stuff, I did what I could to keep it a high T, and not a soft M. No actual sex, but it almost gets there a couple times.

* * *

There was a number of reasons that Amanda asked Lotte out for. She was cute, for one. When she smiled, everything became right with the world. She had a nice singing voice, though she hated singing in front of an audience. The talking to spirits thing was cool, too. But one of the biggest things that finally drove her to ask the Finnish girl out was that she seemed so innocent. And she wanted to take advantage of that, and mess with the cutie.

Lotte would blush at the mere thought of romance, seemed oblivious to half the sexual jokes her friends would make when she was around, and the half she did understand made her cover her face in embarrassment. Messing with her should be a piece of cake.

She remembered Lotte's first visit to the Green Team dorm, and she'd stumbled upon Amanda's playboys that were peaking out from under her mattress. Her face had gotten so red and hot she looked like she was going to combust. It got worse when Amanda assured her that she did not read it for the articles, but for the awesome racks. The red head had never met anyone so delicate when it came to the sensual stuff. So it made sense to her to date Yanson. Amanda liked her, and it'd be a lot of fun messing with her, it was two birds with one stone.

She wasn't cruel, though. She really did like Lotte. She'd ease her into it, and then spring that kind of stuff on her every once in a while. It'd be good for the occasional laugh, and who knows, Lotte might even think it was funny when she explained that it was just a joke at her expense. That was another thing she liked about the ginger, she wasn't so uptight that she couldn't laugh at herself, unlike a certain blonde Amanda could think of.

So, after she first asked Lotte out(she had the cutest blush, but her smile never faded the entire time Amanda wooed her) and had gone on a few dates(Mostly to places in town, tbut once things started warming up she planned on sneaking the two of them out to the coast on her broom. And people said she wasn't a romantic, psh!), Amanda finally decided it was the perfect time to finally unleash her inner beast and go after Lotte in a way that'd make her cute, innocent girlfriend turn into a puddle of mush.

The two had just finished dinner and were ready to head out for a nice, relaxing evening, when just as they left the cafeteria, Amanda pressed Lotte against the wall and pressed their foreheads together.

"I think I'm going to kiss you~" Amanda put all her charm on, slathering her entire performance in it like it was cheap cologne. Making out in a public place outta make her girlfriend flustered.

She was right, though. Lotte ended up becoming a blushing mess. "Really? Right here, where anyone who came out c-could see us?"

Amanda felt Lotte's hands grab onto her shoulders, and expected to be pushed away. She expected the ginger girl to run and hide her face in embarrassment. Instead, she felt Lotte pull her in closer.

And while her face was indeed red, there was this sparkle in her eyes that made her look... excited? Not the reaction she had expected, but well, she wasn't going to back down now.

She pressed her lips to Lotte's, like she had dozens of times before. She never got tired of the feeling, so soft and sweet. Okay, they tasted a little bit like their dinner, but her mouth probably did too, so she wasn't going to complain about potato flavored kisses. She had Irish blood in her, she loved potatoes!

As they kissed, she felt Lotte's hands leave her shoulders, tracing up to where her hand was resting against Lotte's cheek. Lotte then took her right hand by the wrist, and slowly trailed it down her small body, all the way down to her thigh.

Amanda smiled into the kiss, she got where this was going. A bit more bold then what she expected of Lotte, though. She lifted Lotte's leg, pressing it against her hip, and leaned more into Lotte's body. As soon as the leg was lifted, the Fin wrapped a bit of it around Amanda as the kissing got more intense, and both her hands went to Amanda's hair, fingers entangling themselves as their tongues got involved with each other.

Their fun however came to a sudden end when hey heard someone clear their throat behind them. Jumping apart, embarrassed and red in the face, Amanda went to defend herself from getting a detention when she noticed it was just one of their fellow students, Avery, who looked just as flustered as she did.

"You guys, uh, probably should wrap this up, almost everyone is done with dinner and will be leaving soon." With that, Avery turned around, and quickly left, probably trying to forget the image she'd just seen.

Taking Lotte's hand, Amanda agreed, "We should take this someplace else, we might end up getting caught by someone who could give us detention or a demerit or something."

Lotte nodded, and followed along, but if anything, the prospect of getting caught seemed to just excite her more, as she suggested, "We should, uh, do this again sometime~" There was that gleam in her eye again.

Huh. She never took her girlfriend to be an exhibitionist.

They did do it again. Many times. While Lotte always had Amanda be the one to take charge, she liked to pick the spots they would make out in. The restrooms, in the library between the bookshelves, in a classroom that was empty but could have a teacher coming in to prepare for a lesson at any moment.

She really got turned on from the idea of getting caught, didn't she?

If anything, that plan had backfired. Amanda was always the one who seemed more embarrassed. But Lotte was satisfied, so she supposed she could keep doing it, even if the thought of getting caught in such compromising positions was beginning to fray her nerves a bit.

* * *

After a few more weeks, Amanda decided she had to give it a new try. She'd come up with an idea in class, during a test of all things. She was having issues with one of the questions, when Lotte got her attention. She was sitting next to Amanda most days, since they were dating and all, and gave her girlfriend a soft tap on her ankle with her shoe.

She didn't dare look, and be accused of cheating by the teacher, but she found she didn't have too, as Lotte tapped her pencil against the desk six times, and then tapped her foot two. When it was clear Amanda wasn't getting it, she did it again, and it clicked.

She was having trouble on question six, the answer was B!

Lotte lent her assistance for a few more questions in the same manner, and by the end, Amanda was fifty percent sure she'd got a passing grade. Sweet! Having a book worm and a nerd for a girlfriend sure paid off, and she didn't even have to steal her lunch money or anything to get her to help!

But this gave Amanda a good idea. As soon as classes were out, the two had changed back into their more casual after school clothes. Amanda wore jeans, and was sporting her "Kiss me I'm Irish-American" shirt Lotte had picked up for her(She really did have the best girlfriend), while Lotte wore a nice skirt, with a cute pink top and a bow in her hair. After they change, they quickly moved into an empty classroom for their usual bout of tongue twirling fun.

Halfway through their heated make out session though, Amanda pulled back, "That was a very naughty thing you did back in class, helping me cheat." She breathed into Lotte's ear. "Maybe someone needs a spanking as punishment."

This HAD to work. Sure, sweet, innocent Lotte wasn't as innocent as she thought at first, but this had to cross some line that would turn her into a stuttering mess.

But instead, Lotte got that look in her eye again. "Oh, yes, I-I have been naughty. I should be punished for it." And there was the excitement, hooboy.

Oh. Well, uh, now Amanda had no idea what to do. She hadn't actually expected things to go this way. And now she was going to have to put her money where her mouth was, just like last time, because Amanda O'Neil never backed down!

Still, her face was redder than Lotte's was when her girlfriend lifted the back end of her skirt up and leaned over one of the desks. Did she have no shame, Amanda could see her panties!

Amanda scratched nervously at her neck, before lifting her hand and gently smacking Lotte's bottom. She immediately felt so dirty and unclean. Maybe she could just stop ther- and no, Lotte was looking back at her with an expression that said "Really? Is that all?"

Taking a steady breath to collect herself, Amanda tried again, harder this time. And nearly lost her cool when Lotte let out a little gasp of pleasure.

God, she was a masochist, too?

Lotte's gasps got louder each time as she asked for it harder and harder as Amanda continued to spank her until Lotte's cheeks were as red as Amanda's face.

After pulling her skirt back down, Lotte grabbed Amanda by the shirt and pulled her in for a soft kiss. The red head was pretty sure they both needed to change their underwear when they got back to their dorms. This session had gotten way hotter than the previous ones, and she had the beginnings of an uncomfortably moist spot on hers.

When they were done, Amanda walked Lotte back to her room, with Lotte clinging to her arm the whole way, purring like a happy kitten. "Well, Lotte, I'll see you at dinner. I'll save you a seat. Have fun studying for tomorrow, maybe you can help me pass another test." Amanda winked, and gave her best gal a chaste kiss on the lips.

"W-wait, I have something I want to give you!" Lotte grabbed her arm, and kept her still. "Just give me a moment, and I'll get it." She raced into her room. Amanda heard some rustling, then the door opened again and she strutted up close to girlfriend, gave her a kiss on the nose and slipped something small into the pocket of her jeans. "I'll see you at dinner." she giggled like the schoolgirl she was and went back into her dorm room.

The red head just shrugged, and headed back to her own dorm. She put on her cool act, pretending she didn't want to fawn over whatever it was her girlfriend had given her, until she made it back to the privacy of her own room and made sure she was alone, with no Constanze or Jasminka to embarrass her over how she got with anything she did with Lotte.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her gift, and her face began to burn.

Lotte had slipped the pair of panties she'd been wearing during her spanking. And judging by the dampness, she had been right, they both had needed a change.

She took a seat and put her head in her hands. Her girlfriend was a huge perv. Eh, well, used panties weren't the worst gift she'd gotten. She'd hang onto them for a while. Come to think of it, she didn't think her roommates would be back anytime soon, she could probably stand to relieve herself. Used panties could help with that, they probably had a delightful sce...

Wait, which one of them was the pervert again?

* * *

Okay, this time Amanda swore she had the perfect idea to mess with her girlfriend. It had to be perfect, she spent the last 3 weeks just thinking of it!

If this didn't work, then nothing would.

As soon as their classes ended for the day, before they'd even had a chance to get out of their stuffy loser school uniforms, Amanda pulled Lotte aside. "Lotte, You mean a whole lot to me. I can honestly say I've never felt this way about another girl before, and these last few months have been the best of my life. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I love you. You're my little Lotte Latte."

Lotte began to get her usual bashful look on her face that she did anytime the two got gooey with each other. "I love you to, Amanda." she got on to the tips of her toes and pressed a quick kiss to her lovers lips.

"I know, and that's why I think, maybe, if you're ready, I'm willing to take the next step. Lotte, I want to make sweet love to you. I have to hold back from it right now, I feel so strongly for you." Okay, maybe she was sounding a bit cheesy, but she really wanted to sell this and she knew she had to play to her audience. Lotte read those crappy romance novels, Night Fall, so she was probably eating this up.

And for a moment, she didn't think it'd work. But then Lotte's face reddened over more than Amanda had ever seen, and she let out a squeak. "R-really? - uh, um, Amanda, I, I got to go real quick!" She then bolted down the hallway, covering her face with her hands.

Rather than feeling accomplished for finally turning Lotte into red mush, she instead felt worried. "Hm, maybe I took this a bit too far?" Amanda scratched her head. "I mean, yeah, I wasn't technically lying when I said I'd like to sleep with her, but what if she really wasn't ready to hear that kind of thing? Eh, even though we already get a bit crazy..." She shrugged. "I'll just apologize later and let her know I was just pulling her leg because I wanted to see her embarrassed."

Well, since she had some time to herself, she might as well fly around on her broom for a bit.

* * *

Amanda landed after a very short flight. Flying was a lot less fun when there wasn't anyone to show off too. Plus she really should study for the alchemy test tomorrow. And she still felt guilty for what she'd said to Lotte, even if it'd been a joke to get her worked up.

She shook her head, and decided to head back to her room for the night. She'd apologize first thing in the morning, and hoped this didn't ruin everything she'd had with the ginger Fin. But as she reached her room, she took notice of the sock on the door. What?

Cracking it open, and peeking in, she felt her face immediately begin to burn up. In the middle of the room was Lotte, laying on top of a mattress(that she assumed to be something that had been transformed into one, since it clearly wasn't Luna Nova's standard single). The room was lit by candles that had been strategically placed around the room, the bed was sprinkled with rose petals, and Lotte herself was in nothing but her underwear, with what looked like a pair of fake animal ears resting on her head, and a tail.

"Oh, there you are, I was wondering what was taking so long," Lotte hoped up, and then realized her lack of dress and shyly covered her chest with her arms, looking bashful. "I-I was expecting you to be right behind me, I sorta rushed ahead and asked Jasminka and Constanze to, uh, maybe spend a night over in my dorm, with Akko and Sucy. So it'd be just the two of us."

Amanda quickly shut the door behind her, before anyone could see. That was what the sock on the door meant?! If she had known Lotte was heading for her room, she would have raced right after her. She couldn't believe she held onto her virginity for another half hour longer than she had to!

She stepped towards Lotte, and wrapped her arms around her, chuckling. "You really went all out, didn't you?" she ruffled up her girlfriend's ginger hair, only to realize the ears poking out were not fake, but real ears. Like the kind Akko would end up with after a failed transformation. Reaching back and grasping Lotte's butt, which made the smaller girl let out a delighted gasp, she realized the tail, too, was real.

"D-do you like them? I thought they'd look cute." Lotte looked nervous. Amanda did find them kinda cute, but a little off for bedroom play, but she just supposed this was another of Lotte's kinks. "As long as they're a part of you, I love them."

That seemed to be the response Lotte was looking for, as she then pulled Amanda down onto her bed. "The regular beds are just so small, and the bunks didn't have a lot of space anyway, and I didn't think Constanze would like if we used her bed, so I improvised." she explained.

As Lotte began to unbutton Amanda's shirt, the American girl noticed something. On the desk, were some... objects. She recognized several as sexual in nature, and assumed the rest were as well. But while she could name a few, she had no clue what the others did.

And was that a sex swing in the corner?

Oh god, things were about to get really kinky in here, weren't they?

* * *

"Ouch! Watch it, Akko!" Amanda flinched as the Japanese girl applied ointment to her back.

"I'm sorry, I know it stings, but just hold still!"

Last night had been... amazing. Weird, but amazing. By the end of the night, Amanda knew what all those sex toys did. Lotte had walked her through a couple, but others she understood after just hearing what they were named. Who knew that buttplugs were a real thing? She always assumed they were some joke novelty sex toy!

Either Lotte's skill in conjuring spells was better than she knew, or she'd have to take some lessons on smuggling things into the school from the little Finnish girl, because she knew that no sane teacher let those in.

Amanda also got a lot of practice with some soundproofing spells. Turns out Lotte was a screamer. And was just loud in general. "Just like that," and "Right there, don't stop!" came out much louder than Amanda thought her tiny girlfriend was capable of. She had screamed herself hoarse by the end of the night.

After the lovemaking was over, and Amanda felt thoroughly dirty, the two had cuddled up on the conjured bed and fallen asleep in each others arms. The American witch wished she'd cracked a window, though, since the smell woke her up bright and early the next morning. She'd woken Lotte up and the two headed for the showers. A little bonus was some softer stuff they did in the showers, since it was earlier than most students got up and they had little chance of getting caught. It was nice to do some stuff more on her level. Though, when doing this kind of stuff in a public place like the showers became her level, she had no clue.

And while things got much kinkier than Amanda had ever known they could, it was a lot of fun. Though she had to see Sucy to get some healing ointment in the morning, because while Lotte was a total bottom, she was an aggressive one. She'd left bite marks, and Amanda's back had scratches on them so deep they'd bled, which was why she needed the ointment in the first place. Sucy thankfully provided it with only a smirk, and a pat on the back in congratulations(or punishment, seeing as that HURT), but refused to put it on herself, and so Akko volunteered.

"I had no idea Lotte was so... naughty." Amanda said, still a little blown away. "I always thought she was so innocent. I mean, back when she first met, she couldn't get any words out because she saw my playboys!"

"That's because she saw your porn. You should have seen how she and Akko looked like when Akko stumbled on Lotte's Night Fall fanfiction." Sucy cackled.

"It scarred me for life!" Akko happily chimed in, finishing with the cream and handing Amanda back her shirt.

"Lotte writes fanfiction?" She'd never mentioned it before.

"She writes nothing but smut." Sucy corrected. Then she shivered, "Terrible, terrible hardcore smut." Then she smirked again, "Wait a minute, you thought when you started dating her, Lotte was this innocent butterfly?"

Amanda nodded, "Yeah, I mean, half the stuff we've ended up doing was only because I was trying to embarrass her, not because I'm into it myself, but then she ends up liking it and I couldn't back out."

Akko scrunched up her face and gave Amanda a nasty look. "So you thought that you were going to, what, mess with her? Embarrass her?"

"Only to find out you were the vanilla chick all along?!" Sucy seemed to be enjoying Amanda's suffering, like the closet sadist she was. Well, she wouldn't call it suffering so much, she did get laid last night by a cute girl she loved, so who really was the loser?

Akko seemed to get an idea, and handed her Lotte's crystal ball, "I know, read some of her stuff, that way you know what she likes!"

Amanda set the orb down, "I don't know, I don't want to invade her privacy-" To which Sucy coughed into her hand in a way that sounded a lot like "bullshit" "- and I wouldn't want to use her ball, anyway. She'd know just by looking at her history. If I really get curious, I'll just borrow Constanze's laptop later. Mortal stuff like that is easier to use anyway. Besides, I think I already know what she likes, we did sleep together." She laughed, "Did you know she asked if I still had the suit I wore to sneak into Appleton? She wants me to wear it next time we get together. Crossdressing is probably the tamest thing she's asked me to do!"

With that, she finished putting on her shirt and left to prepare for her classes. She had a cute girlfriend to sit next to and dote on.

* * *

Later that night, Amanda closed the borrowed laptop with a grimace. "Oh god, I'm dating a perverted freak."

* * *

 **A/N:** Probably the closest thing to a lewd I'll ever do.

I don't know what it is with me, but the closet perv thing makes me giggle so much. The idea that LOTTE, sweet, innocent Lotte, is a huge perv who needs to do some kinky stuff to get her rocks off is just hilarious to me.

Lotte is mostly inspired by a friend I had once. They were... hardcore to the point of disturbing. They asked me to read something they wrote for the Fire Emblem fandom, and I'm still afraid to sleep at night. My eyeballs will never be clean again. Even death will not save me now. As for the line about the buttplug, that was actually inspired by Danny Sexbang, who had to buy one for a music video and assumed the same as Amanda, that they were a joke item, not an actual sex toy. Boy was he surprised.


End file.
